(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layout method and a structure of an electrode, and more particularly to a layout method and a structure of a bridging electrode, in which a special mask is utilized to form bridging grooves in an insulation unit so that the overall yields of wires disposed in the bridging grooves cannot be deteriorated owing to the subsequent manufacturing processes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art of manufacturing a capacitive touchpad, two electrodes are formed on a substrate along different axial directions, and then an insulating layer is formed on one of the electrodes so that the other one of the electrodes can be electrically connected to another element or portion through a metal wire disposed on the insulating layer.
However, the metal wire disposed conventionally insulating layer may be damaged in the subsequent manufacturing process so that the electrical connection cannot be made and the manufacturing yield of the capacitive touch pad is deteriorated.
In addition, the mask design of the typical factory, the line width for the production of the mask pattern is the same as the line width for the molded trace. Thus, the above-mentioned problem cannot be effectively overcome. After the development, the photoresist seriously remains, and the development may be incomplete or the over-development phenomenon may occur. Thus, the poor exterior (the edge of the trace has a sawtooth shape or a wavy shape) or the poor electrical connection (the reliability test is abnormal) tends to be caused after etching.
So, it is necessary to provide a new structure for effectively enhancing the yield of the capacitive touchpad.